The invention is generally related to the area of image recognition technologies. In particular, the invention is related to a method and system for rapid object recall within images.
Data acquisition and storage capabilities are growing exponentially with no signs of slowing. According to a recent study, more than 100 billion photographs are taken each year. To store them all digitally would require 500 petabytes of storage. The imagery data explosion phenomenon is not limited to digital pictures. From the medical radiology field, the entertainment industry, the government agencies for the national security, to the NASA Goddard space center's earth science project, huge amounts of imagery data are being created and stored every day. In recent years, annual doubling in data storage capability has been the rule. In contrast, resources such as experienced minds, money, time and patience to analyze data are relatively fixed.
Currently, one of the major challenges in managing the huge amount of imagery data is related to search and retrieval of an image containing an object of interest. In general, the search is performed with user defined inefficient queries, color histograms, color moments or downsized simplified images. The traditional search puts significant burden on users to define effective queries. In addition, the traditional method does not provide an efficient means for searching today's huge imagery databases.
There is, therefore, a need for solutions that perform effective and efficient matching of objects within query imagery data against objects stored within imagery data in a database.